When old friends collide
by 60secondstopain
Summary: What would you do if you saw someone you thought was dead?
1. Jason!

**_Hey guys! Here's a new story for you all, I hope you enjoy it! ;D_**

* * *

The sky was polluted with the thick grey clouds tonight. Like it normally is every night. I can't remember a time that Gotham's skies were ever clear. When I was younger and stupidly falling for a guy that didn't even like me, then the skies probably looked better to me than they do now. Things seem to be easier when I was fifteen. So much more light and un-stressful. Unlike now. Now I have a job looking after little kids at day care, they scream, kick, spit and some shit everywhere. I've worked at this place for three years and I've only been able to afford an apartment in the apartment buildings in down town Gotham.

My coffee cup was in my hands as I wait for the bus. An old man with a suit and bag over his shoulder was sat down three seats away from me. I continue to look at my phone and then look out for my bus. Stupid thing is late by ten minutes. If it doesn't get here within the next five minutes I'm going to be late for work. Where's Jet when I need him?! Speak of the devil. He stopped his car in front of the bus stop and rolled his window down.

"Need a lift?" He asks me and I nod my head. I run around the car and get in the passenger seat next to Jet.

"You don't understand how much you have just helped me. If I was late again, Jane would have fired me." I tell him as he starts to drive to the day care.

"Well I've told you to tell me if you want a lift before I head out to the office." He chuckles and I hit him in the arm.

"Considering we don't even live together and only got together three weeks ago. I think I'll pass." I say and he parks outside the day care.

"Well can I at least get a kiss goodbye?" He asks me as he leans over to me. I roll my eyes and peck him on the lips before I sit back and look out the window.

"Why don't you move in with me Elle? We've known each other for years. You know I wouldn't do anything stupid." He sighs and I look back at him and peck him on the lips again.

"I prefer to live alone. I'll drop by after work if I can." I say and get out of the car.

I walk in the day care and put my empty coffee cup in the bin and put my bag in my locker. I go to the first floor with the five and above kids. I spend the day colouring and playing with the kids and then I leave to go home. Things used to be so easy, now it's like I can't stop stressing over the days to come. When did everything feel so different and difficult? I unlock the door to my apartment and walk through the door. A warm cloud of heat clenches me into its grip and I take my coat off and hang it on the hooks on the wall to the left wall. I walk down the hall, to the first door to the right and walk into the kitchen. I go to my fridge and look through what I have. A few bits and pieces, nothing really for a dinner, but it'll have to do. I grab a pack of bacon, a few eggs, some chicken wings and a coke.

Once I finish cooking my semi-dinner, I go to the living room and sit on the couch while munching away on my food as I watch TV. Some rerun of an old comedy that I've seen before. How I miss the old days when I was in high school. Things were so much easier.

* * *

_Flashback. _

_"Come on Elle! We'll be late!" Marc, my brother, calls to me from the bottom of the stairs._

"Be down in a second!" I yell back down to him. I run the brush through my short black hair again before putting the brush down on my dresser. My hair was kind of like boys hair as my Dad would put it. I like it though; I don't have to worry about curling it or something like that. I pick up my brown leather jacket and put it on before grabbing my bag and going downstairs to Marc.

"Finally, I swear you get slower each morning." He chuckles and then opens the front door. We walk out and I shut the door behind us. We start to walk to Gotham High.

"Danny's been asking about you again." Marc sighs as he grips his back pack strap tighter, turning his knuckles white.

"I've already said no. He just has to learn to live with the fact that I'm not interested." I reply as I shrug my shoulders as if it's no big deal.

"You try telling him that." Marc chuckles as we continue our walk to school.

"I have about six times, sixth time last night when he called me." I say and we reach the gates of our school. 

_We walk over to our group of people. Great, Danny's already here. I guess I can't come up with a way to get away from him. _

_"There's my special girl." He says as I stop next to him and Gemma._

"Hi Dan." I reply as I try to move but he pulls me into a hug. I roll my eyes and return his hug. He lets me go and we stand back in our group.

"Party, my place, Friday night. You all better be there." Gemma announces as she gives all invites to her party.

"I may not be able to make it. I've got a huge history project that I need to finish and it's going to take the whole weekend." I say as I rub the back of my neck.

"Oh come on little red, you can't miss my birthday! I'll help you with it on Sunday." She offers me and gives me them goddamned puppy eyes.

"Okay, but you have to help or I'll just kick your ass for getting me an F." I reply and she jumps up and down before wrapping her arms around me. 

_"Speaking of which, have you guys heard around the new rich kid?" Hannah asks as she squeals._

"You mean Bruce Wayne's kid?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"Who else?!" She squeals and then looks past me and at the gates. I turn around and look at where Hannah was looking.

"Oh. My. God." Hannah said each word in a single sentence. 

_A limo had just pulled in front of the school and coming out of it was Jason Todd. He wore a grey undershirt with a red shirt over it, black jeans and black converse. His bag hung over his chest and on his shoulder. Okay, he is cute. Nothing more. Hannah pushes me forward as he walks past us. I fall into him and drop my bag, making everything fall out._

"I'm sorry; my friends were just joking around." I blush madly as I crouch down to pick up all my stuff. A hand comes over mine as I go to grab my history book.

"It's alright." He smiles at me and I feel my face burn red. I stand back up and return to my friends.

"I fucking hate you." I hiss at Hannah and she just smiles at whoever was behind me.

"I hope not, we only just met." Jason's voice burns my ears and I squeal as I turn around. Oh Jesus.

* * *

I startle awake as I hear banging coming from the kitchen. I turn the TV off, get up, grab a bat from the corner and then walk slowly towards the kitchen door. The door was open a crack and I look through it and see a person sat at the table and holding their arm. I take deep breath and then burst into the room.

"**_Jason?!_**"


	2. I love you

"B-but you died! I-I saw you in the c-coffin!" I choke out as he stands up and takes a step towards me. Am I going mad? I drop the bat and run back to the living room and lock the door. I rest my back against the door and listen as Jason walks to the door.

"Elle, I swear it's me. I'm not going to hurt you. I can explain everything if you just open the door." He says and I hear him come to a halt.

"How do I know that I'm not dreaming this? How do I know that if I open the door and I'll wake up on the couch?" I ask as I don't move as a muscle.

"I promise you that you're not dreaming. I can explain everything." He promises me and then knocking on the front door echoes through my apartment.

"Who is it?" I yell as I hold the door handle.

"Elle it's me." Marc calls back. What is he doing here? Why isn't he in Spain? I take a deep breath and open the door.

He was gone.

I huff and throw my hand through my hair before walking out to the front door. I open it and Marc stood there. His blonde hair combed back, black jacket covering a white shirt. Blue jeans ripped at the knees and converse that were scuffed around the edges.

"Hey little sis." He says as he pulls me into a hug.

"Hey." I reply, damn it my voice is shaky.

"You okay? You sound like you've been hit by a brick." He asks me as he pulls out of the hug and holds my shoulders. I shake my head and move out of the way to let him in. He looks at me once more before walking into through to the living room. I close the door and take another deep breath as I go to the door of the living room. Marc was sat down on the couch and looking at a picture that was in his hand. The one off the window sill of me, him and Jason at prom.

"Do you want a drink or something?" I ask him and his head shoots up and looks at me.

"Got any coke?" He asks me and puts the picture on the coffee table.

"Sure, be right back." I reply and walk into the kitchen.

* * *

_Flashback. _

_"Are you following me or something?" I ask as I stare at him while I hold my locker open._

"No, just thought we become friends, that you could show me around the school and maybe join me for lunch." He replies and leans against his locker, by the looks of it.

"I've got a lot to do. So I don't know if I can show you around. Maybe some other time." I tell him as I grab my English book out of my locker and shut it.

"I can help you. I'm in most of your classes, I'm sure we can work something out." He offers and smiles at me.

"I'm good, really. I've got to get to class." I say as I turn around and start to walk to English.

"Listen I'm only trying to nice okay. I'm not really used to this whole 'good guy' treatment." Jason says as he catches up to me. I look up at him and he was looking back at me.

"Meet me at the library in the main part of the city after school. We'll talk then." I tell him and then continue to walk to my lesson.

* * *

I finish pouring coke into the glasses and take them into the living room. Passing one to Marc and having one for myself as I sit next to him.

"How you been?" He asks me as he takes a sip of his coke.

"Fine. Been handling life the way you taught me too. One step at a time." I reply and he smiles.

"That's my girl. But what was wrong when you answered the door? You look like you'd seen a ghost." He asks me and puts the glass on the coffee table next to the picture.

"Nothing." I reply and he smiles and holds my hand.

"If you've got any problems then let me know." He tells me and I nod my head.

After about two hours of talking and getting to know what the other did, Marc finally leaves. I go to clean the dishes that we ate off in the kitchen. When I am washing them, a cool breeze tickles its way down my neck.

"For a moment I thought he was never going to leave." Jason  
chuckles as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Answers, now." I tell him and he sighs.

"Can't I just enjoy this little moment? I haven't seen you for so long. I thought I was your little Jay-bird?" He asks me and I feel the vibrations from his chuckle.

"No." I reply and turn around to face him. His green eyes were so close to mine it was like staring into a black hole.

This wasn't my Jason.

"What happened to you? Did you really die or did you fake it?" I ask him and he frowns at me before putting his hand on the counter either side of me.

"If I faked my death then you would've been one of the first people to know." He growls and I squeal when he leans forward more. He kisses the tip of my nose and then moves back. Takes my hand and drags me to the living room.

"Are you going to answer my questions?" I ask him as I sit down next to him.

"Yes, but I'm telling you the story first and then you can ask questions. Then I'll ask a few of my own." He replies and then continues to talk.

"As you know, I was Robin until Joker turned me into a human roast. I remember sitting there by the door. Hoping Bruce would get to me and then I heard the ticking. I looked over to the left and saw the bomb. When the seconds ticked by I knew Bruce wasn't going to get there. So I ended up being a corpse. It was actually… peaceful when I was dead. It was like I was in a never ending dream. Best part about my dream-" He holds my hand and looks down at it.

"-you were part of it." He finishes his sentence and looks up at me.

"But, Ra's put me in his little fountain of young, ending it all and bringing me back to this shit place. It may have turned me rabid, but maybe this is the real me. The real me who can actually do what Bruce never could. I'm controlling crime, not making people fear me. It's so much of a difference to what the old man is doing. " That evil glance in his eyes returns and I pull my hand away from him and stand up.

"You're killing people? H-how… W-why?!" I choke on my words as he looks up to me and then stands up.

"It's the only way that they'll stop! Do you want them to break out of prison and attack more innocent people?! How would you feel if they killed Marc?!" He snaps at me and I feel the fire in my chest start again. The one when I found out that Jason had died. Nothing or no one could have helped me back then. I was a mess. I just did whatever I could to try and numb the pain. But nothing really worked.

"How could you even say that?! Do you understand how much I went through after you died?! I lock Marc out! I left school and started doing anything some stranger told me! I was losing it then and I'm losing it now Jason! Maybe you should just go and die again and stay out of my life! I was more than happy when you were gone. I finally just moved on! Just please! Leave!" I snap back at him and storm out of the room and run to the bathroom. I lock the door behind me and run my hands through my hair.

"Elle, look I know this is years too late but…" Jason trails off as he leans against the door.

"_**I love you.**_"


	3. No!

_Flashback._

_ I wait in the library for Jay. God, why am I doing this? Fangirls are going to be all over the place if he comes he here and we'll never get any time to actually talk alone together. I go to the back of the library and sit on the bean bags and read my book as I wait for him._

"Excuse me, you wouldn't know where I could find Elle, would you?" I hear him ask and I look up from my book and he was stood there, grinning his head off.

"Depends on what you need her for." I reply and smile at him.

"Well, I would love to talk with her. I was meant to meet her here for a little date." He chuckles and sits next to me.

"I wouldn't call this a date. More like a get to know each other time." I say and he chuckles even more.

"Call what you will, I'm still classing this as a pre-date." He says and then I put my book down and turn to face him better.

"So, you're the one who wanted this little 'meeting'. Do you want to ask questions or should I?" I ask him and he raises an eyebrow at me.

"Okay, go ahead. Ask me anything." He replies and gestures for me to speak.

"What's catch you're getting out of this? A couple hundred from your Dad?" I ask him and he laughs. 

_"No. Bruce may want me to make friends. But no, his not paying me to be friends with you. I thought that we should become friends." He replies and holds my hand. I sigh and pull my hand out of his. _

_ "What? Can't I hold your hand?" He asks as he frowns._

"No, it's just that… well I don't really know you. And… and…" My words trail of as he leans down towards me, making us a breath apart. Our own breathing becoming one.

"What's the problem with that? Aren't we supposed to getting to know each other?" He asks and then sits back and holds my hand again. I roll my eyes and just lean back to get more comfortable. 

_"Why did you choose to go to a public school? Don't rich kids go to private schools to be around 'normal people'?" I ask him and he smirks. _

_"You're normal. Plus, I don't want to be stuck with a load of kids who are so far up their own asses to get up yours." He replies as a girl walks past us and shoots a death glare at me. I shake my head and look back at Jason, who was still smirking. _

_"Why do you want to hang around me?" I ask him and he chuckles again. _

_"I like you. You're not like other people. You go by what you want, not by what anyone wants you to be. Kind of like me, I do what I want. Not what people expect me to do. When being the adopted son of Bruce Wayne, it's not so easy." He replies and loses his smile for one second. _

_ He turns to look at me and huffs. _

_"My turn." He says and I lean my head on his shoulder. _

_"So I can't hold your hand but you can use me as a resting place?" He asks me and I nod my head. _

_"What's the deal with you and your brother? You act like Father and daughter." He asks and I sigh and close my eyes. _

_"Our parents… died in a car accident. We found out that they had left us money for an accident like that. We were able to keep the house and I work weekends at the local café in order to get money for us. Marc works at bars to bring money in too. We don't really class each other as brother and sister anymore because we've lived so long without our parents. His only a year older than me and doesn't let anything happen to me. Even if it means giving up his own life, he will do anything for me." I reply and I feel Jason tense up beneath my head on his shoulder. _

_"So, you've lived alone since they died. Can I help?" He asks me as I sit up and look at him. _

_"There's no need. His a year from graduating and I'm two years away. Soon I'll get a full time job and we'll be okay." I reply and get up, putting my bag on my shoulder and hold my book in my hand. _

_ "I'd better get back; I've got to get some things done before Marc goes. But this was nice." I say as he stands up and walks with me out of the library. _

_"I want to hang out again. How about Friday?" He asks me and I remember Gemma's party. _

_"I can't, it's Gemma's birthday and I said I would go to her party. But if you want, you could come too. As my guest I mean." I offer him and he smiles. _

_"Okay then, where is it and what time?" He asks me and he walks up to a parked car. _

_"Umm… Here." I say as I get a piece of paper from my bag and write my address on it. _

_"Just meet me at my place and we'll go together." I tell him as I give him the paper and he smiles. _

_"I'll see you there then." He replies and gets into the car._

_Oh God, what am I doing?! _

_ He can't come to the party! He doesn't even know Gemma. He'll just follow me everywhere. That or go hang out with his little Fangirls. I just hope that he can't come or something._

* * *

_ I must have done something in a past life to deserve this. _

_"Elle come on, me and Jason want to go." Marc calls from the bottom of the stairs. _

_"I'm coming, just give me a second." I call back to him and hear them mutter something. I put my earing in my right ear and the other in my left. I run my hands over my black dress and smile at my reflection. I pick up Gemma's present and then slip my black heels on. I go downstairs and there stood Marc and Jason. Marc was in a blue shirt, black jeans, baseball and his grey converse. Jason was in a red shirt, black jacket, black jeans and red converse. _

_"Alright then, let's get going." Marc says as he walks out the front door. I look at Jason, expecting him to walk out the door first, but instead he holds my hand and kisses it. Causing me to blush like mad. _

_"You look beautiful." He says as he walks with me outside. I lock the door and the go get into the back of Marc's car with Jason. Marc gets in the car and looks at our hands that are together. _

_"You're dating?" He all but growls. _

_"No Marc, we're not." I say as I take my hand back and Marc turns around and drives us to the party. _

_ When we arrive we have to park half way down the road as there is a lot of cars parked outside Gemma's house. _

_"Okay, so if you're not dating then why do you keep holding hands?" Marc asks us as we walk towards Gemma's house. _

_"Friends hold hands Marc. Why can't we?" I reply and he raises an eyebrow at me. He holds up his hands in surrender and we continue to walk to the party. We get there and walk to the front door. It was already open so we walk through and go to Gemma. _

_"Hey guys! I'm so glad you came!" She shouts over the music as she hugs me and Marc. _

_"Happy birthday!" I shout and give her the present. She puts it with all her other presents that she'll probably open later. Marc gets dragged to the semi-dance floor by Gemma, I walk to the kitchen to get a drink and Jason follows me. This was the only empty place of the house. _

_"You really do look beautiful by the way." He tells me as I pass him a drink. _

_"You've already said that." I remind him and take a sip of my drink. _

_"Well you deserve to be told that every chance I get." He replies and sips his drink. Wait what?_

_ "You deserve to have everyone doing what you want, everything you want at your feet and you deserve the world and more. You deserve a person who will love and protect you through everything. And-" He pauses as he stands closer to me and puts a hand on my face, leaning down so we were mere inches away from each other. "-I want to be that person for you." He continues and I feel my chest want to explode. My breathing becomes quick and shaky as I move away from him. _

_"Jay, I don't want that with us. I just want to be friends." I tell him and his jaw clenches and he frowns at me. _

_"There's my favourite little girl." Danny's voice stops Jason from saying what he was about to say as he comes walking into the kitchen with Hannah. _

_"Hey Dan." I reply as I look over at him. He walks over me and Hannah walks to me too. _

_"Come on, the party is just starting." She squeals as she pulls me to the living room where everyone was dancing. _

_ Jason Derulo's 'Talk Dirty' was starting to play and I start to dance with Danny and Hannah. After a few seconds, Hannah starts to dance with some boy from our school. Leaving me dancing with Danny. I catch a glance at Jason; who was watching me intently. I turn my attention back to Danny as he put his hands on my hips and pulled me against him. _

_"I love your dress." He growls in my ear as we continue to dance. After a couple more dances I tell Danny I'm just going to the toilet and leave him standing there with a disappointed frown._

_ I walk up the stairs, passing people who were pressed up against the wall, snogging the face off the other. There were four doors, which one was for the bathroom again? Fuck it, I go to the far left one at the back and go through it. Shit, wrong one. This is the spare room. As I go to leave the room again, I'm pushed into the darkness. I hear the door close and not long after someone push me again. _

_"Think you can just sneak away do you? Think you can go get some other guy to chase your ass? Well, I've got news for you…" The words trail off as I pushed onto the bed. _

_"No one touches what belongs to me." Danny finishes his words and pins me down._

**_No!_**


End file.
